Longshot - iPod Challenge
by TooCreative4Life
Summary: A series of ten shorts that were inspired by series of random songs from my music library. Longshot ArtemisXRoy YJ


_**Author'sNote**_

_Hello! I am not dead, just preoccupied. But here is something to tide you over. I was suddenly inspired to do a few of these today and I'll post them. All I want is to know if you think any of these would be worthy of an entire one-shot._

_Thanks for continuing on!_

* * *

**Hercules - Sara Brailles**

Artemis sat on her chair, starring at her desk where a blank piece of paper sat. A pen was useless in her hand as she twirled it. Hands were pressing into the side of her head as she tried to squeeze some idea out of her head, but nothing was coming. Dried tears were on her cheeks, path ways for the new one's that were threatening to cascade over the edge of her eyes.

With sudden force she slammed her palms flat on her desk, pushing away as a snarl then built in her throat. Her feet clomped on the ground, one more so than the other as the walking-cast hit the rough ground. She stomped away from the paper where she was supposed to be writing a letter to Ollie, in hopes that he would understand that she hadn't meant to get Roy hurt. She hadn't. If that stupid reckless idiot had listened then he wouldn't have gotten himself killed.

**Babs Seed - Orchestral**

A glass slammed not-so-ceremoniously onto the counter, it's holder rocking his head forward. With a half-sloppy hand motion the glass was refilled. Harsh music was blaring in the air around him as Roy tried to loose himself in the burning pain of the drink.

**When She Loved Me (Cover Parody - When My Brother Loved Me)**

Rain beat against the glass of the window, it's resounding slapping echoing in the near-silent wing of the manor; the only other sound being the quiet sobs and gut-wrenching sounds of pain. A blonde girl sat on her bed, knees curled up to her chest.

Her green costume was lying on the floor, as was her bow. She was alone. He had left. Left Star City. Left Ollie. Left her.

Tears fell faster.

**Satelite Call - Sara Barailles **

Artemis sighed. She watched another boy walk away. After he turned the corner, the vietnamese girl lifted her hands towards the sky in exasperation and growled. She was tired of finding herself alone and left behind when the guys she tried to date got tired of her "busy schedule" and her always coming back too tired.

She despised the sound of hearing them all say, "I'm sorry Artemis, but this just isn't working." And after she spends her life trying to protect those good for nothing ingrates? Once again the green archer turns and stomps off into the park. She is practically steaming in the frigid air of Gotham City's winter night.

She hears a series of beeps in her ear and with more annoyance than usual she lifts a hand and presses the comm link in her ear before snapping, "This had better be important."

Instead of a gravelly voice on the other end Artemis is shocked to hear that rough laugh that makes her toes tingle as he says, "I hope that's not how you answer when he calls."

"What's up Red?" She asked, and when she didn't get an answer she added, "Cat got your tongue?" She was feeling like messing with him after that little escapade with Cheshire.

After letting out a groan Roy answered, "You're never letting that go are you?"

"Never," Artemis said with a smirking smile.

After a bout of laughter she cleared her throat and asked, "So, really Roy, why'd you call?"

"Because I figured you could use a satellite call before you demolish the Gotham Park."

**We Are Young - Pentatonix Cover**

Artemis let out a light laugh, rocking backwards almost a little too much as she put her glass back on the counter. Her off-mission jeans, tee and jacket had been, for the night, traded in favor of a short emerald green dress that looked almost too fancy for her activity of the night. M'gann had convinced the green archer to let the martian and magician to up her hair and make-up, and Roy, who was sitting across the bar watching, had to admit those two knew what they were doing.

Never had the red archer ever thought that Artemis looked this beautiful. And that stirred something in him. He wanted to be the one carrying her home tonight, not that little bird who wore sunglasses everywhere.

**Perfectly Good Heart - Taylor Swift**

Artemis stood on the corner of her apartment, watching the head of red walking down the street. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, flooding out of her eyes before she could stop them. Her mouth was hanging open and refusing to close, though the entirety of her body was not listening her so she didn't hold too much of a grudge.

Long after that red-head had rounded the corner she stayed there, almost-blankly starring after him. She was frozen, unable to move because that fiery red-head with a gutter-mouth, disaster prone past and stubborn will to rival a bulls had stolen her motor; left her there with only a scar where her heart would be.

**Manhattan - Sara Bareilles **

Roy remained perched on the fire escape, squatting as he looked in through that dirty old window at the blonde angel who had saved his life. He sighed as he lifted his arm from the ground at the track marks on his arm. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he stood up suddenly and jerked his body roughly.

He was an idiot and a horrible friend and an even worse boyfriend. He had to leave before he got her into more trouble than he already had.

They had been working as a team in a new city to both of them, Seattle, and he decided that it was time to leave her before he screwed up her life. This was the easiest way, he mused as he reached down and swung his bags over his shoulders with a sigh. He had left a note on the counter.

He had to leave without letting her know he was, because otherwise he'd have to stay.

But he needed to leave.

He would leave her Seattle, because there was no way that he could have the angel.

**Stay Beautiful - Taylor Swift**

Artemis sighed wistfully as she looked at the photo sitting on her desk. She closed her eyes as she returned her attention back to the man leaning on her door frame, bag slung over his shoulder, who was starring at her with a somber expression.

"What's on your mind?" He asked gruffly.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head, Roy-boy." She snorted, attempting a playful tone but failing.

"You sure?" He asked, a too-knowing smirk on his lips.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she stood, sauntering over to him and stopping a foot or so away. She put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes sincere. She looked her grey straight into his blue as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"Just stay safe, and when you're done; come home." She whispered before turning away.

**Till I Forget About You - Big Time Rush**

He sat on his couch, a beer bottle in his hands. Elbows were resting on his thighs as thoughts swam in his head like fish in an oil filled sea; slowly and slowly dying out. Empty bottles and cartons of take-out containers were scattered around the old couch. The light flickered on and off.

A knock sounded on his door as it had every night for the last few months. Sometimes it would be Wally, others Robin- Nightwing he was called now-, and least often Kaldur. When he didn't answer they'd always find his hide-a-key and open the door anyway, comnig in to talk to him or get him cleaned up.

Tonight, Roy wasn't moving anywhere, same as always. But the knocks kept sounding; getting louder and louder with every harsh, disrupting bang. An angry growl rose in his throat as Roy turned to look at the door, glaring at the person on the other side. Only one person he knew would dare to be that annoying.

"Cut it out Wally!" Roy snarled, throbbing head making him angry, "Just because she left and I started drinking at around that same time, doesn't mean I need you and your junior justice league checking up on me. I'm fine! I've moved on! She doesn't want to be here, that's fine. She can leave and go drown herself in a hole for all I care."

The pounding stopped, sounds of footsteps slowly walking away echoed after it.

Roy sighed in sorrowed contentment.

He had gotten them to leave him alone, but who was he kidding? He loved her.

He loved her, and she left.

**Brave - Sara Bareilles**

Artemis stood at the door of her boyfriend's apartment, her face a stone wall as she walked in and sat on the couch. She heard the showering running which gave her a couple minutes she would guess.

Tears were straining to run down her cheeks, but she held them back.

School wasn't going too well. The little Gothamite prep kids were running rampant with their you're-just-a-scholarship-kid taunting again. Artemis had thought that after getting a better score than them on a couple tests that they would back off. But no! That just made them come at her more. Her hands flew up to her golden locks tied up in that mandatory ponytail.

She was just about to cry as arms wrapped around her. She leaned back and half-turned to bury her face into the muscular chest behind her. It wasn't the first nor the last time that she would come to Roy for support. After all, her boyfriend was a good secret keeper and good pep-talker, at times. Especially when he always opened with, "I just wanna see you be brave."


End file.
